Escorting Fate
by GloriousEscape
Summary: Shinobu and Misaki work for a shady 'Escort Agency'. Shinobu wants to somehow fall into the arms of his Fate, Miyagi. But can he overcome the horrors of being an escort and do this? Misaki just wants a way out…can a certain silver-haired man help him escape?
1. Lost choices

**Ok, this is my first ever time writing a fanfic. I thought I'd do it about one of my favourite anime's, Junjou Romantica! I really do hope you enjoy it ^^ Sorry for any mistakes, etc. I hope you enjoy!**

**Warning: Sexual suggestions, bad language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica or its characters, unfortunately. **

Shinobu stared at his reflection in the small bathroom mirror.

"It could be worse…" he said aloud, brushing his long fingers across his cheek. A reddish, purple hickey lay there, a few centimetres in diameter. It was very prominent upon his pale, smooth skin, but it wasn't anything a dab of makeup couldn't conceal.

He had gained the mark last night, after an evening with a particularly rough customer. Shinobu shuddered at the memory of the man's grabby hands and stale breath. He was grateful that the man hadn't paid for anything more than an hour or so of simple company alongside a few touches. Shinobu was certainly not happy when the man tried to kiss him, so he turned his cheek against the oncoming desperate mouth.

"So much for a sweet sixteen," Shinobu mused. His birthday was two weeks ago, and the moment he had turned sixteen, his boss had been supplying him with clients none stop. Shinobu was a model, a chaperon, an escort. Once a model turned sixteen, they were more accessible to men, or women, for sex. Thankfully, this particular agency didn't mess with boys under 16 in realms of sex. Shinobu hadn't lost his virginity yet. It turned out that Shinobu was a very popular model. He'd only had about five pictures taken (fully clothed) and even so, after minor advertisement of the pictures, phone calls for Shinobu were nonstop. 'And to think, that at one point, I looked forward to turning sixteen,' Shinobu thought gloomily.

Suddenly, the door burst open.

"Whoah, watch it!" Shinobu yelled when Misaki ran in and shoved past.

"Sorry! I just need to…ah, there it is!" Misaki cried, lunging forward and grabbing his toothbrush.

He then dashed around mumbling "where's the comb? Where's the god damn comb?"

"Why are you in such a rush?" Shinobu asked.

"Orochi just phoned, he says this client just called, really short notice, but he's paying a lot of money, so Orochi made an exception. He's a regular anyway, so it's ok," Misaki burbled through a mouthful of frothy toothpaste and snatching the comb from behind the shower gel.

"Ooh, what regular?

After only seconds of furious brushing, Misaki spat his toothpaste out.

"It's Kitano-san, that really pale one," Misaki hurriedly said, raking a comb through his wild hair.

Ah, that was ok. Kitano was quite a nice man, and favoured Misaki's company more than anyone else.

"Ah, that's good," Shinobu said.

"Yeah, he rarely makes me do anything sexual too. Apparently he wants me for a night at the theatre," Misaki said with a frown as he was tugging the comb through a stubborn knot in his hair.

Shinobu wasn't used to this whole sex thing yet. He had only just turned sixteen, meaning he could only just start doing…sexual escorting. Hearing Misaki mention sex so casually made him uncomfortable. He hadn't yet had to do anything much with a client besides talking, and the occasional rub here and there. Shinobu didn't kiss on the lips, as Misaki had advised him not to do so. He said it was 'too personal.' Shinobu knew it wasn't long till he had to have sex. Orochi was selling Shinobu's virginity at an extremely high price. There was currently a small bidding war over him.

"Oh er…that's very good," Shinobu replied.

Misaki sensed the younger boy's discomfort. "Sorry, I forgot that you're not used to all this," he said softly.

Shinobu shrugged, "I suppose I should try and get used to it." He looked cautiously at the handsome boy across from him; kind, bright green eyes met his gaze.

"You've got a hickey," Misaki said simply, pointing at Shinobu's cheek.

"Yeah! I was trying to cover it up before you came in here, I don't want to have to cancel my appointment with Yamaguchi tonight," Shinobu replied worriedly.

Orochi demanded that the boys be in perfect condition when they met customers. As customers were paying for perfection, and if a model wasn't perfect, the customer could complain. So this resulted in pre-booked haircuts, massages and general pampering sessions as a regular regime.

"Mi-misaki, how did…you get used to all of it? And…the sex stuff?" Shinobu asked delicately.

Misaki swallowed, choosing his next words carefully. "It was hard at first. The first time was…it was…well, it gets better at least," Misaki sighed. "I try to just focus on the job and blot everything else out really; it's less…horrid that way…"

"Hmph. Thanks for reassuring me," Shinobu grumbled.

Misaki laughed, and set the comb down. "Hey, at least I said it gets better!"

He then looked at the clock, "Oh holy shit! I'm going to be late for sure! Bye Shinobu!" Misaki yelled, running madly out the door. "The key's under the mat!"

"I know, you tell me every day!" Shinobu called in reply.

Then, the front door slammed shut. Shinobu chuckled at the older boy's disorganisation. He liked living with Misaki. Orochi, the manager had suggested they live together when Shinobu turned sixteen.

"I'm leaving it to you to show young little Shinobu the ropes," Orochi had said, ruffling Misaki's hair.

And Shinobu was for once grateful for something Orochi had done. He didn't think he would have been able to manage it if he lived by himself as an uneducated escort. He couldn't go back to his family, not now that his sister was married to his true love…Miyagi You. Shinobu remembered his rage and confusion, as he charged through the busy streets, the news of his sister's and Miyagi's engagement running through his numb mind. Running away was what he deemed the best thing to do in his furious state.

Shinobu did try going back. But his mother slammed the door in his face, literally. A family friend had seen him kissing an older man, whilst Shinobu sat on his lap at a bar-Shinobu didn't think that anyone could see them. Shinobu's family found out and…well, homosexuality was kind of frowned upon by them, and they weren't the most forgiving people. Homeless, and broke, Shinobu returned to Orochi. He knew there were probably other options…but at this point, Shinobu was still innocent to the knowledge of sexual escorting. He'd only been told that 'little' fact when he turned sixteen.

So now Shinobu lived on the thought of returning home and falling into the arms of his fate, Miyagi. Besides, Shinobu didn't think this was too bad. He liked Misaki, and being an escort was kind of fun, for the moment. Though Shinobu was dreading any real sexual contact, but if he carried on working for Orochi, such contact was inevitable.

Shinobu's mobile buzzed to life. He peered at the number and inhaled sharply when he saw Orochi's all too familiar number on the bright screen. Shinobu answered the phone.

"Hello, Orochi."

"Yeah yeah. Hello, hi, hey. Look, I need you to come to base, now. We've got a ridiculously high bid for that ass of yours, but the buyer wants to see the goods first hand," Orochi said in his silky voice, a silky voice which could appeal to almost anybody. But alas, the silk was that of a web, and once you were drawn in to its tangled mess of lies and deceit…well, Shinobu couldn't see any way out, yet.

"Oh. Yeah, I'll come," Shinobu sighed.

"Good, be here soon. He doesn't seem like the type to wait long, and neither am I."

"I'm on my way!" Shinobu said.

"If he does pay for you, I'll cancel your appointement with Yamaguchi; say you have a cold or something. Now hurry up!"

"Yes, I am on my way!" Shinobu repeated.

Shinobu stood at the door, panicking. What if the man was horrible? Did Shinobu want this man to rent him? Well, the answer to that question was obvious.

'Just get it over and done with!' A voice in Shinobu's head said impatiently. Shinobu nodded, and grasped the door handle. But then another voice let itself be heard: 'Shinobu! Why are you even doing this?' 'What sort of a dumb-ass question is that? He's broke!' The first voice replied angrily.

"Argh! Why the fuck is it so hard!" Shinobu yelled, angrily head-butting the door.

Shinobu stood there, torn between the two contrasts of his conscience. 'What are my options?' Shinobu thought sadly. 'If only I didn't sign that damn contract!'

Shinobu remembered gliding the pen across the contract only a few months ago. The contract that assured Orochi two years of Shinobu's service. Shinobu signed the contract because once you were an official member of Orochi's escort agency; men/women would pay higher prices to be with the model. This meant Shinobu got more money, and therefore a meal to eat before he slept each night. Besides, at this point, Shinobu was completely innocent about the whole sex side to escorting.

Orochi had found Shinobu angrily wandering the streets, after Shinobu had learned of Miyagi's engagement with his sister. He had offered him a place to sleep, and then had supplied him with a job. Lying in a comfortable hotel room for weeks and occasionally going out to have lunch or dinner with rich men was….well, Shinobu loved it. He signed the contract hurriedly, desperate to earn more money…but he hadn't noticed the small print, though…he swore he had read it. And when Shinobu turned 16, he was sent to live with Misaki to learn exactly what the small print meant and the horrific consequences should its orders be disobeyed.

Shinobu settled his hand back upon the door knob, and sighed.

"I guess this is it," he whispered. He was about to leave, but then grabbed the tube of concealer and quickly, but carefully, applied it to his hickey. Then, checking that the key was really under the mat (just in case), Shinobu left the room.

"Those photos really don't give him justice."

"Not many cameras could do him 'justice.' I told you, he's one of my best boys," Orochi replied to the man, who was staring in disbelief at Shinobu's cute, nervous face. Shinobu shifted under the intense gaze. This man was called Okita Yasushi. He was looked to be in his late twenties and…well, he was reasonably attractive. Shinobu couldn't help but be a little bit grateful for that very small relief. If the man had looked anything like the man who gave him his hickey last night…he just might have run out of the office the instant he stepped in. Okita was quite tall, thin and mysterious, with long elegant hands. Shinobu gulped at the thought of what those hands might be doing to him later in the day.

"So, is the offer still on, Okita-san?" Orochi asked.

"Hm, do I get to take him for a small trial run?" Okita drawled.

Shinobu looked anxiously at Orochi, hoping that he would not agree to this request.

"No, I'm afraid not. If you don't bring the dough, you don't get the hoe," Orochi chuckled.

Shinobu repressed a frown at this. 'I'm not a hoe,' he growled in his head. 'Well, not yet,' he added miserably.

"Well, I was going to buy him regardless; I was trying to get a little extra!" Okita laughed, stepping closer to Shinobu. He put a wiry arm around him, grinned at Orochi and asked: "So, can I fuck him tonight then?"

Shinobu didn't really know what to do. He was normally very comfortable when escorting, as long as the customer kept the conversation flowing. But now that Shinobu knew what lay at the end of tonight's appointment, he couldn't say a word to the hushed man next to him. But Okita seemed to be enjoying Shinobu's company nonetheless.

The two of them were sat in the back of Okita's car; the driver could not be seen through the tinted black window that separated the back of the car from the front. So they were alone in a sense, which made Shinobu's fear evermore greater. What was most disturbing was the silence…the sheer silence between the man and the boy. Shinobu tried the concentrate on the quiet roll of the car tyres, his gaze directed at his knees.

"Shinobu,"

Shinobu rapidly blinked and slowly looked up, barely looking and Okita.

"Yes, Okita-san?"

"Please, call me Yasushi," Okita purred.

"Yes…Yasushi-san."

Okita smiled complacently, and rested his hand on Shinobu's skinny right leg, squeezing it softly.

"I want you to kiss me, now," Okita said silkily.

"But, I don't like to kiss on the lips," Shinobu replied in a very small voice. He braced himself for what could potentially be a nasty response.

"Then kiss me elsewhere."

Shinobu was surprised at Okita's acceptance to his own 'rule.' And at how soft Okita's request was. Though of course, as friendly as it seemed on the surface, it was certainly moreover a command. This was affirmed when Okita increased the strength of the grip on Shinobu's leg, and leaned in. Shinobu faced him, and closed his eyes as Okita kissed his neck.

Okita's lips only stayed there momentarily, he grazed Shinobu's jaw with seemingly sharp teeth and started to kiss up Shinobu's cheek.

'Shit! He'll kiss the concealer off my hickey!' Shinobu thought. Shinobu was forced to take action against this. He wasn't exactly thinking straight, and made a rather confident move when he hurriedly undid his seatbelt, then slid onto Okita's lap. Turning his hickey covered cheek slightly away. Okita said nothing, but instead wrapped his arms around Shinobu and pulled him down to continue the exploration on Shinobu's face and neck. Shinobu obediently let Okita kiss him, his hands resting on Okita's panting chest, grasping the shirt that covered it.

"I want to last longer for tonight," Okita suddenly growled, kissing Shinobu's neck.

"So-sorry, what?" Shinobu gasped, as Okita softly bit down upon his soft skin.

"I want to last-oh…do you not understand what I mean by that?" Okita asked. Shinobu could feel Okita's mouth smile against his neck.

"No…I don't."

"So innocent…so incredible…" Okita whispered. Okita wrapped his long fingers around Shinobu's right hand, and kissed it, before setting it down onto Okita's lap. Shinobu looked down and noticed the bulge beneath Okita's black trousers. And suddenly he understood.

Shinobu's untrained hand unbuttoned and unzipped Okita's trousers, and nervously set about the task before him. Breathing heavily as he did so, the sounds of Misaki's voice pounding in his ears: 'just focus on the job and blot everything else out.'

**Ok, so any reviews would be really appreciated. Do you think I should carry this on? Or ditch the story? ^^ **


	2. If this is your idea of Destiny

**Thanks for the kind reviews on my last chapter. I keep re-reading my first chapter and spotting so many things I wish I could change! Anyway, this is chapter two! I hope you enjoy it. **

Shinobu didn't stir as the curtains were abruptly dragged open.

"Mmph, just five more minutes Misaki!" Shinobu groaned. He burrowed further into the sheets and sighed sleepily. But as he inhaled, he noticed an unfamiliar smell…since when did his bed smell like this? Shinobu stirred weakly in his feeble, sleeping state. He opened his eyes slowly, and was confused by the creamy material that met his gaze. 'I have light blue bed sheets?' he thought groggily. He lifted his right arm and attempted to brush the material away. But the material strained and wouldn't move-he was lying on it.

Shinobu tried to wriggle free from the bed sheets which had somehow cocooned him within their silky folds. But this action hurt. And then Shinobu knew where he was. Wincing in pain, Shinobu was reminded of the 'activities' that took place upon the sheets he was currently sandwiched in. Feeling a new found disgust for the sheets, Shinobu squirmed a little more urgently to be free from them. Slowly, but surely, Shinobu found his way out. 'How the hell did I get so stuck?' Panting slightly, he peered carefully around the room. Okita was nowhere to be seen. Then the sound of running water invaded his ears. 'He must be taking a shower.'

Shinobu stiffly hoisted himself to sit upright, only to find sitting was an extremely uncomfortable position to put his body in. Groaning, he slithered off the bed. Most conveniently, his clothes lay strewn on the floor nearby. He gingerly pulled them on, grimacing in pain as he did so.

'Now what?' thought a fully dressed Shinobu. 'Do I just leave? Do I need to say goodbye?' Shinobu approached the bedroom door, and rested his hand upon it. The water stopped running, and seconds after, Shinobu heard a door creak open. Not quite knowing what to do with himself, Shinobu scrambled (as quickly as his body would allow him to) back onto the bed, and sat down, before undoing some of his shirt buttons, and doing them up again. Giving the impression he was finishing getting dressed. 'Why am I even doing this?" Shinobu growled. The door banged open, and Okita strode though, a towel resting on his slim waist. He shot Shinobu a small, smug smirk which made Shinobu blush.

"Mo-morning, Yasushi-san!" Shinobu stuttered.

"You're already dressed? Damn," Okita replied, chuckling slightly. "I suppose I did only pay for the night though, unfortunately…" Okita went on, talking to himself moreover than to Shinobu.

Shinobu smiled weakly. "Yes, that's true. So...well, I suppose I best be on my way?" Shinobu said timidly. He hated the way he pronounced this like a question, like a request for permission. Shinobu wanted to leave now, to hell with what Okita might say.

Okita exhaled and stood up straight, looking down on Shinobu. Shinobu nervously met Okita's intense stare.

"What a shame I can't just keep you here forever," Okita sighed heavily.

"Well, we can always see each other again?" Shinobu said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Hm, yes, that's true. Anyway, I suppose you ought to leave…," Okita mused, wandering out the room. Shinobu stood up cautiously, and then Okita returned with his wallet and lowered his face to Shinobu's level. His hand stroked Shinobu's cheek.

"My my, a love-bite," Okita laughed.

'Huh?' Shinobu thought. Oh, he was talking about his hickey. Shinobu realised that the concealer would have been wiped away last night.

"I don't remember doing that…" Okita said quizzically.

"I don't remember you doing it either!" Shinobu exclaimed, accompanying his statement with a very loud and very fake laugh.

Okita raised his eyebrows.

"I was hoping you'd remember every second of last night," he hissed lowly, but not menacingly.

Shinobu blushed. He never wanted to remember Okita's touch, his words, and his smell.

Okita suddenly pressed a handful of notes into Shinobu's limp hand, whispering: "Here's your well-earned tip, my Shinobu. I can't wait till next time," in Shinobu's ear. Shinobu repressed the shiver that itched up his spin, and instead nodded slowly with pursed lips.

"Me neither, take care, Yasushi-san. I look forward to seeing you again," Shinobu said as politely as he could. He was most pleased to hear that his voice didn't falter or crack as he said those words.

Then, Shinobu left. It was all a bit too simple for Shinobu's liking. He had been anticipating last night for quite a while, building it up to be a life changing event. "I can hardly even remember it," Shinobu muttered as he stepped in a taxi. But it wasn't until he was shut behind the taxi door, that he thought of Miyagi and began to cry. 'Who could ever love me now?'

~O~

Scraping the key out from under the mat, Shinobu let himself into the empty apartment. He saw a note on the table, and wandered towards it. He recognised Misaki's rushed scrawl.

'_Shinobu, I tried calling you, but your phone was switched off. You really ought to turn it on, Orochi won't be pleased if he phones and you don't answer! I don't know where you are. If it's ok with you, could you please text me or leave me a note, saying where you'll be next time? But only if it's ok with you of course! I do worry a lot. I am supposing Yamaguchi just paid extra to spend the night with you? I am doing our weekly shop, and should be back pretty soon…I hope you're here when I return. I hope you're ok. Misaki.'_

"Oops" Shinobu mumbled. He had completely forgotten to inform Misaki where he was. And he was sure that Misaki would have been extremely concerned about him. He then turned his attention to his phone. He had completely forgotten that he'd even turned it off. Then he remembered turning it off was only under Misaki's suggestion. Misaki said he always turned his phone off during time with a client to be polite. Orochi knew what times his models would be occupied, because clients had set times as to how long they could hire an escort, so there was no risk of missing any phone calls from base. As long as you switched your phone on as soon as your time with a client was over. Shinobu then fumbled around for his phone in his coat pocket, he stared vacantly at its blank screen, silently hating the wretched device with which Orochi could so easily manipulate him. Shinobu switched the phone on, and waited with baited breath, praying he had no missed calls.

"Oh, just my fucking luck," Shinobu growled. He stared at the hard screen, taking in the words '3 missed calls from 'Base''. Then the phone suddenly vibrated loudly in his hands. "Gah!" Shinobu cried, fumbling the small device clumsily. He glanced at the screen in which the word 'Base' blazed upon. Trying to regain a calm composure, Shinobu answered the phone, accepting the inevitable abuse that Orochi was likely to shout at him, "Hello?" He said dully.

"So now you decide to answer! This is the third, no, FOURTH call this morning!" Orochi stormed down the phone.

"I have only just got back from Okita-san's," Shinobu replied.

"You were meant to be finished with him at eight in the morning, that's how much he paid for. It's nearly ten!"

"I didn't wake up…and the journey home was quite-"

"Don't give me that bullshit. I gave you a phone with a fucking alarm clock on it for a reason you know." Orochi raged.

"I switched the phone off to be polite to Okita-san," Shinobu said quietly.

"And? You could have set an alarm still! The alarm will still go off, regardless of whether the phone is on or not! For fucks sake, you're the young one; you should be up to date with technology!"

"Yeah…" Shinobu muttered.

"Don't fucking 'yeah' me, Shinobu! I know it was only your first fuck last night kid, but keep this shitty behaviour up and I might just make you work overtime."

This warning succeeded in winning Shinobu's sincere apology, he only got one day off a week as it was. "You're completely right. I'm terribly sorry. I should have thought my actions through a bit more carefully. It won't happen again, I promise."

Orochi breathed heavily down the phone, and Shinobu's body eased with relief when he heard the breaths get more even and controlled.

"Fine, you're off the hook. Well, keep in mind I don't give second chances. You're lucky I'm letting you get away with this."

"You're too kind, thank you," Shinobu said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah I know I am. Anyway, how was your appointment with Okita?" Orochi asked, his whole tone completely changing to a lighter and friendlier one. It was like he could switch his emotions on and off like a light switch. Whatever emotion was easiest to manipulate someone with, would be the one switched on.

"Fine, I guess," Shinobu said.

"…just fine?" Orochi laughed.

Shinobu frowned, what was he supposed to say about it? It was absolutely glorious? It was bloody painful?

"Did Okita enjoy it?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I think he did. He said he wanted to see me again,"

"Good. Excellent, you're my first-class money maker, you know Shi-shi?" Orochi teased.

Shinobu clenched the phone tightly, "Yeah. Anyway, was there anything you wanted to talk about?"

"Yes, you've another client tonight. At seven, meet at the Teito Hotel. Outside of it,"

Shinobu froze. The Teito Hotel? That's where…that's where he found out his sister was engaged to his fate. The dismay of having another client then sunk in. Shinobu's aching joints protested to this knowledge as loudly as his mind did, and his grip on the phone increased further.

"Do I have to sleep with him?" Shinobu asked.

"How should I know? He's just paying for an evening with you, dummy. But you'll find yourself sleeping with a lot more men now you aren't a virgin," Orochi replied, a snigger riding his voice.

"But Orochi-san, it huu-uurts!" Shinobu whined, not being able to stop this childish outburst.

"Don't be such a kid! This is your life now!" Orochi spat.

'I am a kid!' Shinobu wanted to retort. …He was a kid, but Orochi was right about one thing, this miserable torment was his life.

"Anyway, I need to go. Do you have any idea how much it costs to phone a mobile? Make sure you're there, seven, outside Teito hotel. The man said he'll be wearing a suit, and carrying a briefcase" Orochi ordered.

"What? I'll bet hundreds of men wear suits and carry briefcases!" Shinobu yelled. But Orochi had already hung up.

Shinobu squeezed his mobile tightly and flung it angrily onto the sofa. "I hate my life," he simply mumbled.

~O~

TWO HOURS EARLIER:

The tall, dark haired man traced the phone number lightly with his index finger. He hesitantly dialled the number, before erasing it, then sighing, and dialling it again. His finger trembled over the last button, and as he entered the number, he inhaled sharply as the phone began to ring.

"Fuuuck this is wrong, this is wrong, this is wrong," the man whispered nervously. He inhaled sharply as his call was answered. "Hello?"

The man exhaled, and closed his eyes tightly before saying, "Hello. I'd like…to hire one of your boys?"

Five minutes later, the man set the phone down with trembling hands. Later that night, he'd be seeing a boy called Shinobu Sayuki. The surprisingly kind female secretary he had spoken to had recommended this Shinobu kid after the man choked a rather awkward explanation of the kind of boy he was looking for. 'Shinobu,' thought the man. 'That's the same first name as my 'wife's' brother.' The man felt a small twinge of guilt curdle in his stomach as he thought of his wife…the guilt increased when he glanced at the photograph on his desk. Looking sadly at the photo, he stroked the female face upon it.

"Please, forgive me," he murmured. He then looked at the wedding ring on his left hand with slight disgust.

"Sex isn't love though?" He told himself unsurely. 'I'm still a faithful man, am I not?'

"Ah Miyagi, you fool!" Miyagi groaned to himself. 'Why am I using a boy's escort agency anyway!' Miyagi thought angrily. 'I'm not gay!'

"Well, you're not exactly straight, Miyagi," he mumbled to himself. 'It's her fault,' Miyagi convinced himself, eyeing the ring on his hand.

"It's not like we've even been married long!" Miyagi grumbled.

The door opened, and Miyagi's co-worker stumbled in, a pile of books in his hands. His hair was extremely ruffled and he was definitely irritated about something. He mumbled unintelligibly about the 'damn slippery floor,' and 'who does he think he is? Barging into me like that.'

Miyagi couldn't help but grin, Hiroki could always put a smile on Miyagi's face.

"Awww, Kamijou! You have to help me! My life is a terrible mess," Miyagi whined, shuffling forwards, towards Hiroki.

"Don't touch me! These are heavy!" Hiroki grumbled, steering himself away from the oncoming Miyagi and setting the books down on Miyagi's desk.

"How can you be so heartless to a man with a broken life?" Miyagi snuffled pathetically.

"Your life is always broken, and I'm not the one to fix it," Hiroki said tetchily.

Miyagi sighed, and sat heavily into his chair. He peered cautiously at Hiroki, who was starting to type furiously typing at his laptop.

Miyagi knew he man often blanked out when he was working, he hardly listened to a word Miyagi said. This strangely invited confidence, and Miyagi hastily cleared his throat before saying, "Erm, Hiroki?"

"Mm," grunted Hiroki, with a slight jerk of his head.

"I have a question to ask…"

"Huh? Oh, yeah?"

Miyagi cleared his throat again. "Well, I don't know how to put this. Right, this is purely hypothetical, ok?"

"Mm," Hiroki replied.

Miyagi looked at Hiroki, who sat there glowering at his laptop screen.

"Ok, well, let's pretend, this is PURELY HYPOTHETICAL, remember? Ok, let's say, a married man has no love in his marriage. Confused and, er, loveless he, erm, decides to seek his own company through an escort agency. And he intends to have…you know…sex with the escort. But, the man hires a male escort…because, well. He's not unsure of his sexuality, he just…likes boys sometimes and…and…" Miyagi's voice faltered as Hiroki stopped typing and turned to face him. "…And…yeah. What would you make of that? Kind of weird, huh? Haha," Miyagi finished lamely, scratching the back of his head.

"It's not an uncommon situation," Hiroki mused, frowning lightly.

"I-isn't it?" Miyagi said, not quite containing the hopefulness in his voice.

"No. It's not really," Hiroki sighed. His eyes met Miyagi's for a few moments, before he turned back round to the laptop. "But I bet the man nearly always lands in the shit with his wife," Hiroki finished.

"Yeah," Miyagi murmured gloomily. "I bet he always does."

~O~

Miyagi stood nervously outside the huge hotel. His eyes darted from left to right; he hoped they wouldn't spot anyone he recognised. Though, in actuality, he wanted to see someone. He wanted an excuse to run away from this madness.

"I'm fucking crazy," Miyagi muttered. "Absolutely crazy."

He glanced nervously at his watch. Ten seconds. Ten seconds until seven o'clock. 'I've still got time to change my mind?' Miyagi thought. Miyagi nodded to himself, and started to walk down the high street. Suddenly, a taxi pulled up beside the hotel.

"Oh shit, I'll bet that's him," Miyagi panicked. He dashed into a corner, and hid, masked in darkness. He watched intently as the taxi door opened, and a cute looking youth climbed out. The boy wore a frown that could surpass the ferocity of even Hiroki's, and his eyes began to search the entrance of the hotel.

"So, that's Shinobu."

The boy looked strangely familiar to Miyagi. Miyagi couldn't help but appreciate the escort's appearance, even if he did look grumpy. He was very young looking. "Maybe a bit too young looking…" Miyagi murmured. The escort's eyes were still probing the hotel entrance. "Well, it would just be cruel to leave now…" Miyagi breathed. Sighing heavily, Miyagi stepped out from his corner. "Hey, over here!" He called.

Shinobu looked sharply across, and nodded at Miyagi. Shinobu's severe expression then softened, and he looked nervous. It was dark, and the hazy hotel light shone brightly upon Miyagi, so he looked to be no more than a tall silhouette. Shinobu began to walk over, his eyes not meeting Miyagi's.

"Good-evening," Shinobu said politely, bowing politely at Miyagi, his eyes closed. Shinobu was a little afraid to open them, unsure of the sight they might meet.

"Go-good-evening, Sayuki-san," Miyagi said awkwardly.

Shinobu smiled, and then met the eyes of his client; he soon became well acquainted with the eyes, as he could not look away. Miyagi smiled awkwardly at the prolonged eye contact. "You ok?" Miyagi laughed. Shinobu's eyes widened and his bottom lips began to quiver.

"It's you," Shinobu whispered, taking a small step closer to Miyagi.

"Excuse me?"

"Destiny…I knew it…" Shinobu breathed.

Miyagi was surprised to see Shinobu's gaze grow even more intense, he wouldn't have thought that possible. Miyagi frowned lightly at the kid…and then the face became far too familiar.

"You're," started Miyagi

"Destiny!" finished Shinobu.

Miyagi's gaze widened. "Destiny?"

The man and the boy stared at each other. Miyagi was trying to disguise his astonishment with a stern frown, and Shinobu was simply standing there, his lip now uncontrollably trembling. Miyagi sighed impatiently, "Destiny?" he repeated.

Then, Shinobu suddenly blinked and left his dazed trance. He then nodded curtly, "Yes, obviously."

Miyagi's eyes narrowed at Shinobu, he stroked his chin dubiously, "Your sister set you up for this, didn't she?" Miyagi didn't think his wife was the type of woman to play mind games like this, but he was almost certain that Shinobu was here to spy on him.

"Well, go back to base then, tell your sister she caught me," Miyagi laughed bitterly. "Finally, a decent excuse for divorce…" he then mumbled to himself.

"Divorce?" Shinobu whispered. "Then, then…this must be destiny!" he exclaimed.

"Listen kid, if your idea of destiny is…"

"Miyagi!" Shinobu interrupted. He glared defiantly at the confused man before him and stood up as tall as he could. "This is destiny. I love you, Miyagi."

**OK. I simply must announce my love for the author Don't Preach! I shall have to confess that it is their story called 'The Escort' which inspired me to write this. 'The Escort' is so amazing, and I can only hope that one day I'll manage to write something with a quarter of the amount of excellence that story contains! **

**I wanted to write this story as they are not enough FF's about Shinobu, and he is such an interesting character to write about as he is such a hormonal teenager…and being in an escort environment will evoke many emotions and changes within him.**

**By the way, all my school exams are finished, so I have more time to write now! I do take a while to write though, as I have another passion that is drawing!**


End file.
